


The New Ice Empire

by GlassNoRouyaDeUnazuku



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Classical RPG, Gen, M/M, Medieval Rpg, Pillars of Eternity - Freeform, RPG
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-01 23:05:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 7,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10202849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlassNoRouyaDeUnazuku/pseuds/GlassNoRouyaDeUnazuku
Summary: After the great war, the policy changes through the entire Kingdom affect 9 different people lives and this is a tale of the ways they passed to get together.An universe of all Hyotei's members living on a Classical RPG setting.





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

  * For [movedarchived](https://archiveofourown.org/users/movedarchived/gifts).



 


	2. Keigo Atobe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Atobe's personal file.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Attributes  
> MIGHT: Represents a character physical and spiritual strength.  
> CONSTITUTION: Represents the character health.  
> DEXTERITY: Represents a character hand-eye coordination, balance and grace.  
> PERCEPTION: Represents a character senses and its ability to pick up on details.  
> INTELECT: Represents a character logic and reasoning capabilities.  
> RESOLVE: Represents a character internal drive, determination, fearlessness.

 

* * *

 

 

 **Keigo Atobe**  
  
_“Aedyr is the term used to refer to people from the Aedyrian Empire beyond the ocean, Dyrwood and Readceras used to be colonies from that Empire."_

 _“Meadow Humans are the most common race in Dyrwood and came from the far North, settling South thousands of years ago.”_  
  
_“Ciphers are individuals with extraordinary mental abilities, they draw their power directly from their and their enemy’s soul, and have the unique skill of see and manipulate other souls. They are feared by many people for not comprehending where their power comes from.”_

Atobe was born on Hel’s Gate Citadel and since birth he was taught he was the heir of the last Aedyrian Lord Eastern of the grand sea, so he always practiced as hard as he could to please his grandfather and learned the difficult Cipher arts very quickly.

Their Citadel was constantly attacked by Dyrwoodians, still bitter from the colony times, so Atobe’s family had to hire Fighters and Paladin orders to help on the defence, with one of this Paladin orders came a young boy, a Paladin-in-training called Munehiro Kabaji. Atobe soon befriended the young paladin, his expansive personality matching well with the other’s calm demeanour.

When his training was complete he received as a gift a pair of twin swords, which used to belong to his father, he named them as the old twin Gods Thanatos and Hypnos and started using them as a way to absorb the opponent mental focus for himself.

One day a grand army came to attack the Citadel, Atobe wanted to stay and fight but his grandfather used a powerful mental charm skill on him and Kabaji, making them sail away from the island. When he got back his consciousness they were already on Roads End and he had with him the two crystals his grandfather used to gather mental power.

At first, anything that he felt was disappointment with his weakness and anger when he saw his family castle in flames. But he could not stay like that forever so he decided if that land did not want his powers, he would make a new land for himself and now his objective would be finding strong warriors to join his deed. He decided to sail South, following the legends that said there would be unexplored lands full of natural beauties on South of the former Aedyrian Colonies.

He invited a promising Human Fighter, Ryou Shishido and years later this fighter came to him with a group of 6 companions. A Human Monk, Wakashi Hiyoshi; an Elven Chanter, Haginosuke Taki; an Elven Priest, Choutaro Ootori, an Orlan Rogue, Gakuto Mukahi and a Orlan Druid, Akutagawa Jirou. Also an Aedyr Elven mercenary, Yuushi Oshitari, which tried to kill him on the middle of the way.

The two Orlans instantly attacked Atobe when they met, but he used his gathered focus to charm the furthest one and he held the second with his blade, after he showed a small bit of his power, charming both and making them follow his orders.

All the members ended up joining on his quest to build an Empire and their road continued South, finding more enemies, different lands and dangerous animals.

Years later, Atobe would become the creator of what would become known as the New Ice Empire, and many other refugees searched for his power and riches.

 


	3. Munehiro Kabaji

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kabaji's personal File

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Attributes  
> MIGHT: Represents a character physical and spiritual strength.  
> CONSTITUTION: Represents the character health.  
> DEXTERITY: Represents a character hand-eye coordination, balance and grace.  
> PERCEPTION: Represents a character senses and its ability to pick up on details.  
> INTELECT: Represents a character logic and reasoning capabilities.  
> RESOLVE: Represents a character internal drive, determination, fearlessness.

 

* * *

 

**Munehiro Kabaji**

_“Moon Godlikes can be born from any race on any part of the land and according to common myths they have been blessed (or cursed) with the physical manifestation of a divine characteristic. Many religions despise the Godlikes and teach their followers to murder the children affected by this condition. Their appearance varies a lot but there is always something magical about them. Moon Godlikes are the most tolerated by the other races, they are believed to bring good luck on sea expeditions.”_

_“Paladins are devoted soldiers that pledged themselves to a cause; they are normally bound by a soldier order.”_  


Kabaji was born in a small tower called Geiran’s Grasp, having never met his real family he was created by members of a Paladin order called the Kind Wayfarers that are normally protectors of travellers and are known for their generosity and passion.

Since his early age he travelled with members of the order and learned about their ideals of benevolence and the way they help lone travellers and explored unknown parts of the continent. One day he went on a mission with an older Paladin to act as a guard from the last noble Aedyr family still living in Dyrwood, so they set sail for the island at the far West, Hel’s Gate Citadel.

The citadel occupied basically the entire island and Kabaji’s job there would be help to secure the heir of the family, a Human Cipher-in-training called Keigo Atobe. Their ages were very similar, and being the only kids on the island they quickly became friends. Kabaji learned Atobe’s family had the last pure Aedyrian lineage on this part of the world and the fort received many attacks from people that still held grudges against the Aedyr Empire.

Kabaji ended up staying at the Citadel after the Paladins from his order left and he grew up together with Atobe, learning to fight as a Paladin with his Cipher friend. One day on his late teens the Fortress got attacked by a huge army, it was clear the guards would not be able to hold so Atobe’s grandfather, the Lord of the land, told them to pick up their weapons and get a boat for the mainland. He and Atobe refused to run, so the Lord, also a Cipher, used a powerful spell on them, manipulating their souls for running away. Kabaji got back his consciousness only when they were already at Road’s End.

Atobe got clearly shaken at it and they could see his former fortress burning from the bayat where they stood, but to Kabaji’s surprise he soon snapped out of it and told him that if this reign did not accept his people he would create a new one, Kabaji smiled and decided he would follow him and his dreams.

They went East to search for more companions and ended up saving the life of a Fighter called Ryou Shishido, he did not join their group but Atobe was sure he would meet them later for their journey. The exploration lead them to the woods near Twin Elms, and there they were attacked by pelt of arrows flying from inside the forest, Kabaji assumed his battle stance but Atobe stopped him and called loud for the owner of the arrows.

No one appeared but more arrows came and when Kabaji noticed a tall elf held a knife to Atobe’s neck, but the Cipher hadalready controlled the unknown assassin. An eagle tried to help the ranger out of Atobe’s grasp, but Kabaji held it. After some talk they discovered the attacker was an Elf called Yuushi Oshitari, he explained them that he attacked them because Atobe’s head had a large prize over it. Kabaji wanted to deliver the elf for the authorities but disagreeing with any common sense, Atobe invited him to join their group, promising he would acquire many more riches on that way. The ranger seemed wary, but joined their group.

Their followed their road South with the final destination being Ozia’s Bay, form where they would sail South. After many miles they found the Knight they had saved before, he was accompanied by a large group and the two Orlans of the group attacked Atobe directly, a Druid Akutagawa Jirou and a Rogue, Mukahi Gakuto. Atobe dealt with them quickly and soon the others introduced themselves.

An Elven Priest, Choutaro Ootori; a Human Monk, Wakashi Hiyoshi and an elven Chanter, Haginosuke Taki. Kabaji could see happiness on Atobe’s eyes, he finally found the capable companions he was looking for. They all accepted the invite and joined on their sail South to what would be known as the New Ice Empire.


	4. Yuushi Oshitari

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuushi's personal file.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Attributes  
> MIGHT: Represents a character physical and spiritual strength.  
> CONSTITUTION: Represents the character health.  
> DEXTERITY: Represents a character hand-eye coordination, balance and grace.  
> PERCEPTION: Represents a character senses and its ability to pick up on details.  
> INTELECT: Represents a character logic and reasoning capabilities.  
> RESOLVE: Represents a character internal drive, determination, fearlessness.

* * *

**Yuushi Oshitari**  
  
_“Wood Elves are the most common Elves on the Western side of the continent, for over thousands of years their culture was mixed with the Aedyrian and now they are interchangeable.”_  
  
_“Rangers are expert shooters with any ranged weapons. They can quickly wear down enemy’s health and defenses with fast projectiles. They are always assisted by their animal companions, with which the rangers share a life bonding._

_“Eagle Companions are the rarest kind of companion for a ranger; they can provide vision of nearby areas and reach the backlines swiftly.”_

Yuushi was born beyond the great sea on one of the port cities of the Aedyr Empire; his family was composed mostly of mercenaries, which worked with the local government to make people that were disruptive to the regime disappear.

On his teen years he was gifted a female pet eagle, which Yuushi promptly named Freyja, in tribute to an ancient wind Goddess. Soon he was a master of the longbow and rose quickly through the mercenary ranks, being delegated to more difficult and dangerous missions each time. It arrived a long mission one day that promised a lot of money and asked him to travel to Dyrwood and capture an Aedyr heir. Yuushi got very interested in the mission for the payment and the opportunity to go to a faraway land.

He set sail on the end of the year, arriving at Road’s End and setting out  in search for clues of his target. It was not difficult to find information on the heir; soon Yuushi knew he was a skilled Cipher called Keigo Atobe and had a Godlike traveling companion, a quiet Paladin named Munehiro Kabaji.

He started following the duo, sending his eagle to scout but through the deep forest he could not find an opportunity that wouldn’t result in a direct confrontation. So Yuushi settled up traps around the area and when Atobe activated one of the arrow traps, he sent a poisoned arrow and not checking if it hit to not lose time, he went for the Cipher but was paralyzed a second before he reach his target.

Expecting certain death, the ranger was impressed by the other man’s stupidity when he was invited to join their group. Yuushi accepted still thinking about finding an opportunity to capture Atobe.

It was a long road South and Yuushi was beginning to harbour some respect for the Aedyr heir, he was very flamboyant but everything he did somehow made profit, so the elf decided to just follow them while he could profit in their expenses.

 Reaching the Ozia Bay they had already been joined by a Human Knight, Ryou Shishido; a Human Monk, Wakashi Hiyoshi; an Elven Chanter, Haginosuke Taki; an Elven Priest, Choutaro Ootori, an Orlan Rogue, Gakuto Mukahi and an Orlan Druid, Akutagawa Jirou. All of them seemingly attracted by Atobe’s leadership, Yuushi knew that would be a profitable expedition the moment they set sail South.


	5. Yuushi/Atobe/Kabaji

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuushi is after a famous Lord's head, but he deals with a problem when he reaches his target.

Yuushi checked his bag again, he had prepared 6 explosive arrows, 2 root arrows and 3 poisoned arrow, added to the 6 traps around the woods and the various common arrows he had in hand. It should be enough to capture Keigo Atobe. He knew he would be in advantage using the shadows and avoiding the Paladin, using Atobe as a human shield would be his best way out of there, fighting against a cipher and a paladin was totally out of question.  
  
His pet eagle, Freyja, had clear vision on his target and was ready to warn him when they were stepping on one of the traps, it would be a swift hiss, indistinguishable from the night sounds in the forest.  
  
The hiss came and Yuushi went out of his hiding spot, shooting an explosive arrow in the middle of the clearance his targets were, smoke filled the clearance in front and he set up a second arrow, a poisoned one, directly at Atobe. When he noticed the wind was perfect, he let it go, instantly parting for a melee capture in a way he could hide behind Atobe’s body if the paladin decided to interfere. But when he was close to reaching, his body was paralyzed in place.  
  
“I got him, Kabaji, let’s wait the smoke to be down.” Atobe said.  
  
Yuushi started to think on a way out of that but every move seemed to end with his death; especially that the Cipher probably knew who he was being followed by. Yuushi had underestimated his opponents, maybe for the last time on his life.  
  
“Usu.” The Paladin, Kabaji, said, approaching his paralyzed body, already raising his sword.  
  
“Stop, Kabaji, don’t kill him, let us speak.” Atobe said again, Yuushi breath out in relief, that call delayed his death for some minutes.  
  
“Anh, you! You are here to kill me aren’t you?”  
  
“Capture is more the word I would use; someone on the Empire really wants you alive.” Yuushi answered, he had no reasons to lie at that moment.  
  
“Good. I like your skills, join us, I will built a New Empire and I need strong warriors by my side.” Atobe clasped his fingers and Yuushi felt his body released from the paralysis.  
  
He was amazed for a second, he didn’t know if that Cipher was naïve or just very stupid, why would he do something like that? But seeing he had escaped certain death, he did not complain and would pass the next days carefully waiting for an opportunity to capture Atobe and fulfil his mission.  
  
Weeks later he had already realized it was more profitable to join the weird Cipher group than any mercenary mission he could do.


	6. Haginosuke Taki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taki's Personal File.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Attributes  
> MIGHT: Represents a character physical and spiritual strength.  
> CONSTITUTION: Represents the character health.  
> DEXTERITY: Represents a character hand-eye coordination, balance and grace.  
> PERCEPTION: Represents a character senses and its ability to pick up on details.  
> INTELECT: Represents a character logic and reasoning capabilities.  
> RESOLVE: Represents a character internal drive, determination, fearlessness.

* * *

** Haginosuke Taki **

_“Pale Elves are known to live in the extreme South of the world and to not to mix with other races. Many consider them one of the primordial populations in the world.”_

_“Chanters are repositories of ancient lore, they can recite their chants to help their comrades or hurt their enemies.”_

  
Taki was born on the inhospitable Icy Southern regions of the world, but since a young age he dreamed of venturing North to meet the places he only knew on his people’s fables. On his early teen years he found a group of explorers that were returning to their hometown, the grand capitol of Dyrwood, Defiance Bay, and in exchange for letting them know about the treasures of that Icy area, the explorers allowed him to go back with them to their home.

Everything on the capitol amazed Taki, to beautiful flowers and the busy street market to the opulent architecture of the Ducal Palace, soon the young pale elf was attracted by the arts and the music present in the city and not many years later he was getting paid for his singing and dancing skills near the open theatre every day, he learned the arts of Chanting magic and many said his songs were the most beautiful in town.

Taki’s luck did not last long, one day when he was in an excursion to another Town; his caravan was attacked by a group of bandits, many of his fellow musicians were killed but the leader of the bandits, a tiny Hearth Orlan Rogue named Gakuto, decided to allow him to join their group due to his beautiful voice and his magic abilities.

After the remains of The Saint’s War left the general population thoughts, their minds turned in the direction of the outlaw groups and soon Taki had to run away with his kidnapper, turned companion, following the road to the Vailian Republics.

On the way to the Republics they met a Druid named Jirou, that joined the group seeming to be incredibly eager to go South for he had heard of an amazing wizard that lived on the Republics.

However, they were not allowed in. The refugee situation was so bad on the cities that they closed the gates to Dyrwoodians, thinking about their next step, they got in contact with a group that had travelled South following the legend of a former Aedyrian Noble that was going to build from the ground up a new Empire. That group had three members, a Human Fighter, Ryou Shishido, a Human Monk that was expelled from his order due to armed fighting, Wakashi Hiyoshi and an Elf, that was a Priest of Eothas running away from persecution, Choutaro Ootori.

The party continued on the track, working around the Republics to finally reach the so called Aedyrian Noble, a pompous Human Cipher called Keigo Atobe. He did not seem the leader they were looking for at first, but soon his extreme power to discover people’s weakness looking and manipulating their soul. He was someone that could build a kingdom from the ground up, so they merged with their party that also had a Godlike Paladin, Munehiro Kabaji and an Elf Ranger, Yuushi Oshitari.

Years later they had started what would be known as the New Ice Empire.


	7. Mukahi Gakuto

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gakuto's personal file.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Attributes  
> MIGHT: Represents a character physical and spiritual strength.  
> CONSTITUTION: Represents the character health.  
> DEXTERITY: Represents a character hand-eye coordination, balance and grace.  
> PERCEPTION: Represents a character senses and its ability to pick up on details.  
> INTELECT: Represents a character logic and reasoning capabilities.  
> RESOLVE: Represents a character internal drive, determination, fearlessness.

* * *

**Gakuto Mukahi**

_“Hearth Orlans, rivalling with their similar, the Wild Orlans; are the smallest of the races and have a huge ethnic diversity, being characterized by the extremely large ears. Different form the others, Hearth Orlans were more sociable towards the other races, but that sociability lead for them being slaved in further regions of the continent.”_

_“Rogues, contrary to popular belief, can come from many ways of life; they highlight themselves as being the best at wit, speed and deceit fighting techniques.”_  
  


Mukahi was born in an Eastern area that still belonged to the Aedyr Empire, where the entire Orlan population was enslaved by the monarchs, when he was just an infant; his family ran away from slavery to a region closer to the eastern reach and established a home there, doing small mercenary works to survive.

He was trained by his parents to be a furtive warrior and on his 10th birthday he got a pair of daggers as a gift, which he named Moon and Salute, in a tribute to his dream of flying towards one of the four satellites of the planet. Not many years later he was already leading his own group of bandits and patrolling the area around Eir Glanfath, looking for scared merchants that would result in easy money.

One day he attacked a noble caravan containing an interesting letter; it had reports about a Noble from the North that was an Aedyrian descendent pretending to move South and build a new Empire on the free lands. Those news angered the young Gakuto, thinking that another Aedyr would try to build a monarchy on the slavery of his people; so he gathered the ones loyal to him, said goodbye to his family and started patrolling the areas between Dyrwood and The Republics, even his probabilities of catching the Aedyr being very low.

After some time and no luck in finding his target, much of Gakuto’s outlaw group wanted to move to different, and more profitable, regions, it was when they assaulted a caravan full of musicians coming from Defiance Bay, between those, there was a Chanter with a beautiful voice called Haginosuke Taki; the rogue decided to change his plans and use this artist to enter on the Republics, trying to search for more information on the Aedyrian Lord.

Mid-way there, they met a Wild Orlan Druid called Jirou, Mukahi instantly went to attack him, thinking it was a trap made by his similar against invader of their woods, but the Druid amazing magical skills surpassed Gakuto’s Rogue abilities and he lost the duel, being paralyzed until Taki helped him.

Gakuto allowed Jirou to join their group on the way South, but the gates of the republics were closed and they had to work their way around the mountains, meeting a trio that was also tailing the Aedyrian Lord, but for hopes he would lead them to a new life. So Gakuto kept his intentions of killing the Lord a secret, while tailing the Fighter, Ryou Shishido, the Monk, Wakashi Hiyoshi and the Elven Priest, Choutaro Ootori.

Passing the Mountain chain and the lake city of Goodhope, Gakuto was already losing his patience with the new group when they finally got a hold of the famous Lord. The Rogue did not think twice, he picked up his daggers and went straight for a crippling strike but before he reached the man’s neck, both his daggers fell on the ground and he could not move his body, it was not a paralysis but a complete domination or charm spell, Gakuto felt his body being forced to kneel and his anger boiled imagining that would be another Aedyrian that would enslave his race.  
  
He was wrong, The Lord, a Cipher called Keigo Atobe, was in search for strong companions to build an Empire with, a slavery free Empire. Gakuto did not trust it at start but the Human had a hypnotic charisma that made the Orlan want to follow him to see where that would go. Atobe’s group was also composed by a Godlike paladin, Munehiro Kabaji, and an Elf ranger, that Gakuto disliked from start, Yuushi Oshitari.

Following South, years later the group had started what would soon be known as the New Ice Empire.

 


	8. Akutagawa Jirou

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jirou's personal file.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Attributes  
> MIGHT: Represents a character physical and spiritual strength.  
> CONSTITUTION: Represents the character health.  
> DEXTERITY: Represents a character hand-eye coordination, balance and grace.  
> PERCEPTION: Represents a character senses and its ability to pick up on details.  
> INTELECT: Represents a character logic and reasoning capabilities.  
> RESOLVE: Represents a character internal drive, determination, fearlessness.

* * *

**Akutagawa Jirou**

_“Wild Orlans, rivalling with their similar, the Hearth Orlans; are the smallest of the races and they have a huge ethnic diversity, they are notable for their extremely large ears. Different from the others, Wild Orlans tend to be considered more savage and difficult to control.”_  
  
_“Druids are naturalists; they draw power from the connection between the world and living souls. They can use powerful magic and transform into beasts.”_  
  


Jirou was born and lived most of his life on the deep forests of Eir Glanfath. He grew up learning about nature and its intricacies with magic from his people, but his talent was beyond anything his equals had ever seen and soon he mastered the Cat transformation and was the most powerful fighter of his tribe.

All this natural talent made him lazy and uninterested in progressing with his skills, what all his tribe considered to be a deep insult to the skills the God’s had given him, however his attitude did not change until his teen years.

A retinue of nobles heading to the Vailian’s republics passed through the woods and with it, came a mage more powerful than anything they had seen before, Jirou challenged that mage and was thoroughly defeated, but instead of being depressed for having lost, the result of that fight is what made the young Orlan to get enthusiastic and explore new boundaries on his magic arts.

After the Saint’s War and the republics closing their gates to the refugees coming from north, a grand number of common folk started settling near the Orlan forest, causing fear and turmoil between the small Orlan population, that had heard stories from how their similar, the Hearth Orlans, were enslaved by the Aedyrian’s on the past.

To the security of their people, Jirou was asked to protect the borders of Eir Glanfath and it was where he met the Elf Chanter, Haginosuke Taki and his friend, a Rogue Hearth Orlan called Gakuto that instantly attacked him. He paralyzed the Rogue and lost the interest completely in the fight, falling asleep right after.

On the next day after talking with the two companions, he decided to follow them to the Republics to try to get a another fight with the genius magician he had seen before, forgetting completely that the gates South were closed to anyone and everyone, missing his opportunity to get a re-match.

On their way around, they met a Human Monk, Wakashi Hiyoshi, a Human Fighter, Ryou Shishido, and his partner an Elf Priest, servant of Eothas, Choutaro Ootori, that strange trio was following the tracks of a Lord that was rumoured to possess incredible magic powers, whose tale made Jirou very interested to a spar.

After going around the mountains and almost reaching the port of Ozia, they reached the Lord of the legends, and Jirou promptly challenged him for a duel, together with Gakuto, that seemed to have personal issues with the Lord from legends. Both were defeated by his mind blades, which predicted every movement they made, make useless any magic or physical attack they could use.

The Lord was called Keigo Atobe, and he was a Human that mastered the Cipher’s arts, his group had also a Godlike Paladin, Munehiro Kabaji, and an Elf Ranger that seemed to be there only for the possibility of a big treasure in front of them, Yuushi Oshitari.

After the disastrous defeat, Jirou decided to follow Atobe South of the Ozia Bay so he could improve and learn more about the magic arts and one day be able to beat the magician whose had made him finally interested in improving his fighting skills.

 Years later the group had started what would be known as the New Ice Empire.

 


	9. Taki/Gakuto/Jirou

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gakuto attacks a Wild Orlan in the woods.

Taki went step by step inside the forest, making sure to not dirty his shoes or his clothes, it was already so difficult to get clean clothes since he left Defiance Bay. His kidnapper, now turned friend, Gakuto, walked in front of him with his daggers in hand, he had mentioned before there were more of his kind living on these woods and they should never be trusted. Somehow he got used to the tiny Gakuto’s ways of dealing with everything, that normally included jumping and killing the person as soon as he felt threatened or offended by them.  
  
Sometimes those ways caused troubles, Taki learned, but most of the time, Gakuto instantly eliminated or scared off his opponent, the Rogue was really skilled. He started humming a cheerful song while the Orlan walked some meters in front of him, when he turned to the side to observe a flower pattern nearby, he noticed Gakuto had disappeared and that was, normally, a sign he was attacking someone.  
  
The chanter stood still in place, checking his sides and a bit scared, normally Gakuto dealt with any threat quickly and returned with money or a new weapon. Taki only moved again when he heard a sharp shout, followed by curses. Arriving on a large clearing, in front of Gakuto there was another Orlan, with somewhat different colours and seeming not very interested in anything.  
  
“Taki, attack him! He paralyzed me!” Gakuto shouted.  
  
Taki finally noticed his friend was standing still on a very strange position, in a second the realization that the new Orlan in front of them as dangerous reached him and he took a step back, praying the stranger would not attack him.  
  
“Come on useless chanter! Help me!” Another shout came.  
  
“But, he looks dangerous, Gakuto!” He answered. Taking another glance in front he noticed their attacker was sleeping while standing up.  
  
“Goddamnit, Taki I’m gonna get killed by that guy!”  
  
“But like, even though he is asleep, I dunno if the spell he did on you is infectious so I’m just going to stand here.” Taki answered again, taking another step back and sitting down on a place he could easily run away from if the attacker woke up.  
  
Two hours later he finally woke up and removed the spell on Gakuto, saying his name was Jirou and that he had no idea why they were fighting still since he had already won with his first spell.  
  
Gakuto shouted and complained but later the Druid Akutagawa Jirou was their new companion.


	10. Wakashi Hiyoshi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hiyoshi's personal file.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Attributes  
> MIGHT: Represents a character physical and spiritual strength.  
> CONSTITUTION: Represents the character health.  
> DEXTERITY: Represents a character hand-eye coordination, balance and grace.  
> PERCEPTION: Represents a character senses and its ability to pick up on details.  
> INTELECT: Represents a character logic and reasoning capabilities.  
> RESOLVE: Represents a character internal drive, determination, fearlessness.

* * *

**Wakashi Hiyoshi**

_“Meadow Humans are the most common race in Dyrwood and came from the far North, settling South thousands of years ago.”_  
  
_“Monks follow a fighting style that focuses their received pain to invoke power, they are taught to fight empty handed and believe that combat is the ideal path of pursuing greatness.”_  


Hiyoshi’s grandfather was the founder of the most important Monk Order on the Eastern Reach, so the child Wakashi grew up being trained on their fighting style, an unarmed fighting to convert any damage he would take into power for himself and damage on his enemies, but since his young years, he was fascinated by weapons, more specifically by wooden swords.

Young Hiyoshi did not care for blades or guns, for him the only honourable fights were fought between two men with wooden swords, and he used all his free time to practice the sword proficiency in secret from his family.

When the Saint’s war started, his Order was assigned to help on Dyrwood defence and he proudly went with them to secure the borders. But the strength of the magical army of Readceras was too much and Hiyoshi saw many of his comrades perishing unarmed against powerful mages and paladins. When they won and he returned from the war, he promised himself he would not fight unarmed again, even if he got throw out of his order.

Returning to his home town on Cold Morn, and communicating his decision to his grandfather, he was disinherited by his family for betraying the Monk’s fighting codes, so he picked up his things and left home, looking for another path of greatness and more opponents to duel.

His peregrinations lead him to the woods near Mercy Vale, where he met a strange duo that had been running away, Hiyoshi promptly challenged the Human Fighter, Ryou Shishido, for a duel. The battle was difficult for both sides, the Monk could see Shishido was not used with wooden swords but he still did not give any breathing room for the Fighter and the combat ended in a painful draw.

Hiyoshi learned that the other member of the duo, an Eothasian Priest named Choutaro Ootori was running away due to persecution from the survivors of the war. They were going South, where they would meet an Aedyrian Lord that supposedly had amazing power and was looking for strong warriors to build a kingdom. He joined the group, led by his search for a new opponent.

The road was long they always avoided large cities, what made camping a daily activity. Reaching the mountains, they faced a small group, composed of two Orlans, a Rogue and a Druid, respectively Gakuto Mukahi and Akutagawa Jirou; and an Elf Chanter, Haginosuke Taki; they seemed to be trying to reach the Republics but were barred on the gate, due to the refugee situation on the Eastern Reach. That other group seemed interested on the Priest’s tale about the Aedyrian Lord and joined them South in search.

When they passed the Lake of Drowned Tombs, reaching Goodhope, they finally found the so called Lord, a Cipher named Keigo Atobe. Gakuto and Jirou went straight for attack and were quickly disarmed by the Lord, his movements were so fast, Hiyoshi could not follow them. In a moment he noticed just how much behind he was in power and he swore to himself we would practice as hard as he could to beat that Cipher and archive his personal greatness.

Hiyoshi decided to go with the group South of Ozia Bay and years later he would have helped found what was come to know as the New Ice Empire.


	11. Choutaro Ootori

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Choutaro's personal file

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Attributes  
> MIGHT: Represents a character physical and spiritual strength.  
> CONSTITUTION: Represents the character health.  
> DEXTERITY: Represents a character hand-eye coordination, balance and grace.  
> PERCEPTION: Represents a character senses and its ability to pick up on details.  
> INTELECT: Represents a character logic and reasoning capabilities.  
> RESOLVE: Represents a character internal drive, determination, fearlessness.

* * *

**Choutaro Ootori**

_“Wood Elves are the most common Elves on the Western side of the continent, for over thousands of years their culture was mixed with the Aedyrian and now they are interchangeable.”_  
  
_“Priests are the devout followers of one deity. Their true battle power comes from their prayers that can go from healing magic to a variety of blessings and curses.”_  


Choutaro was born on the Regency of Readceras in a small city called Palerow, his parents were deeply religious and sent him to train to become a priest with Waidwen, a farmer that claimed to be blessed by the God of Light himself. That farmer ended up starting a movement to overthrow the government due to general poverty of the region.

The young Choutaro grew up being trained on the worship of Eothas and following Waidwen blindly until his late teen years when Readceras attacked Dyrwood. Before the attack, Choutaro was able to rationalize the leader’s actions even while he persecuted and killed followers from other faiths because of his family, but after the first attack and the extermination of Dyrwoodians near the Godhammer Citadel he ran away, leaving behind his family and having his faith in the god of light, Eothas, shaken.

The road was long and dangerous but he was able to cross the mountains and set a small camping spot near Mercy Vale, using his healing skills to help any of the warriors of Dyrwood that arrived hurt, searching forgiveness from his sins in helping the Readceras attack.

One day Choutaro found a badly hurt warrior on a plain nearby and he had to use all of his skills to save the man’s life, when he woke up, the priest got to known he was a Fighter called Ryou Shishido. Doing the treatment back to full health, Choutaro ended up developing a huge admiration and friendship towards the Fighter and his kind and caring manners. So when Shishido left, he decided to follow, telling the Fighter he was still caring for his treatment.

After they travelled a bit a group of villagers attacked him because of his roots as a Readcerian Priest. Shishido fought bravely to protect them both and Choutaro used all his prayers to help him the best he could. They won in the end but now Choutaro felt guilt for dragging the kind Fighter to his side, they were both bound as enemies of the Kingdom and would have no place to be on that land.

Shishido told him of an offer he received from an Aedyr, about creating a Kingdom down south, Choutaro quickly accepted, deciding to use all his training to help the Fighter in whichever goals he possessed. Their friendship deepened along the road and soon they were known on the region as powerful warriors, and were avoided by even the worst raider groups.

Along their way South they met many people, first a Human Monk called Hiyoshi Wakashi, that was looking for powerful opponents to improve on his techniques then a weird group of friends composed from two Orlans, the Druid Akutagawa Jirou and the Rogue Mukahi Gakuto, and an elven chanter called Taki Haginosuke that seemed to want to get out of that dangerous area as soon as he could.

When they finally past Goodhope, Choutaro met the Aedyr Shishido had spoken of. He was clearly powerful, having defeated the two Orlans easily, but what attracted Choutaro’s attention the most was the leading aura he passed. It was not a Godly leading aura like his former master Waidwen had, it was a mortal aura, which showed power and kindness together.

The Aedyr was a Human Cipher called Keigo Atobe and on his group there was also a kind Godlike paladin, Munehiro Kabaji and an Elven Ranger that did not seem to care much about anything that was happening there, called Yuushi Oshitari.

Choutaro was sure this time he was following a rightful leader and with Shishido by his side they would build a Kingdom in which everybody could live peacefully. Years later they were the founders of the New Ice Empire.


	12. Ryou Shishido

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shishido's personal file.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Attributes  
> MIGHT: Represents a character physical and spiritual strength.  
> CONSTITUTION: Represents the character health.  
> DEXTERITY: Represents a character hand-eye coordination, balance and grace.  
> PERCEPTION: Represents a character senses and its ability to pick up on details.  
> INTELECT: Represents a character logic and reasoning capabilities.  
> RESOLVE: Represents a character internal drive, determination, fearlessness.

* * *

**Ryou Shishido**

_“Meadow Humans are the most common race in Dyrwood and came from the far North, settling South thousands of years ago.”_  
  
_“Fighters are known for their discipline, skill and durability; they can use a variety of different weapons, they are often employed as soldiers or bodyguards.”_  


Shishido was born in a small village called Loghome, it was a small place that survived basically on hunting on the woods and selling the prey to the nearby cities and to the fortress of Caed Nua. His family did not have much and he learned how to handle all weapons since he was young.

On his teen years one day during a hunt, he saw trails of various dead animals and when he went back to Loghome the town was in flames and one of the survivors told him the fortress of Caed Nua had been attacked and the barbarians went directly to his city after they were done. The Lord of Caed Nua did not send help and it was said he went crazy. He did not find anyone from his family dead or alive, in search for answers he picked up his sword and his shield and went north to ask the nobles on Fleetbraker Castle how did barbarians get so further into Dyrwood.  
  
The way there was more dangerous than he though, all the roads had been destroyed and the villagers that passed through him talked about an imminent attack form the Regency of Readceras, which was being ruled by someone claiming to be the God of Light, Eothas, reincarnated.

Shishido was attacked near Echo Bay by a group of 6 raiders, he fought bravely but they were too many for him to deal with, when he thought his destiny was to die on those lands, a figure in the shadows controlled all the raiders, making them stop on their movements and soon a large paladin had beheaded them. The shadow figure was an Aedyrian Cipher named Keigo Atobe and the Paladin, his trusted companion, a Godlike called Munehiro Kabaji.  
  
The duo helped Shishido to his feet and Atobe told him he wanted to create a new Empire, far away from this dead one, and invited the Fighter to join him. Shishido felt tempted to follow the Cipher’s lead but the duty he head to his village to report for the local lord made him decline. Atobe told him in 5 years they would be sailing south from Ozia’s Bay and the invitation would be open until that moment.

Finally reaching the castle Shishido heard the news there was no internal security on Dyrwood anymore due to the imminent Readceras attack and the Lord assigned him to help defend the Kingdom as a true warrior. He followed his duty and marched to war against the powerful magic the Eothasian Despot, he saw many of his companions fall and when the defence of Godhammer Citadel felt lost his battalion moved South for the plains near Mercy vale to try to attract some attention from the other army, while the others defended the Citadel.

His battalion was thoroughly wiped and once again Shishido felt that was his last moment of life, but he survived. When he woke up a priest was treating all his injuries, he was a pale elf named Choutaro Ootori. He tried to thank the priest and leave but his injuries had been more serious than he thought and the stubborn priest kept following him to guarantee he would not die.

One day they encountered a group of villagers that told him the war was over and Dyrwood had won. The news made Shishido somewhat annoyed, again he had not been able to stay until the end and fulfill his duty as a warrior. Soon the group of villagers turned to Choutaro and, discovering he was a follower of Eothas, they turned and attacked them. It was a brutal fight in which Shishido had to use all his best skills, always being supported by the priest and his heals, they won but knew soon more would come to try to kill Choutaro, being an Eothas believer was too dangerous on that area now.

After the encounter, Choutaro told him that he was from Readceras, but ran away from there after he saw what the despot was doing to his conquered lands and people, he was alarmed that someone so cruel had the power of a God.  Shishido created a bond with the priest’s suffering and decided to travel with him for a better place, since now, he also was an errant warrior. The offer the Aedyrian Cipher passed through his head so he and Choutaro headed south.

Many they met during the trips, a Monk called Hiyoshi Wakashi that instantly challenged Shishido for a duel and a very weird group composed of two Orlans; a Rogue called Mukahi Gakuto and a Druid called Jirou Akutagawa, that were joined by a seemingly reluctant Elven Chanter called Taki Haginosuke.

Finally passing Goodhope, Shishido met Keigo Atobe again and the new members of his group instantly attacked the Cipher, that now was also joined by an Elf Ranger that did not seem to care much about anything that was happening, called Yuushi Oshitari. The Orlans were defeated easily by Atobe and convinced to help him build his New Empire.

That nine person group would be the founders of the New Ice Empire, which would come to be known as the most powerful Reign South of the Republics.


	13. Hiyoshi/Shishido/Choutaro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hiyoshi meets a strange duo near Mercy Vale.

 

Hiyoshi looked in front of him to the Elven Priest, he wore an outfit not common for Dyrwood and reminded the young Monk of Readcerian warriors, what made him put his sword out and get ready for combat.

“You are a Readcerian Priest, aren’t you? What are you doing here? You people lost the war.” He said.  
  
The priest took some time to answer, seeming not sure on what to say.  
  
“Yes I am from Readceras but I left… I did not take part on the war, but if you want a fight I will protect myself.” The priest answered.  
  
Before he could answer, Hiyoshi heard a move coming from his side, a man, looking like a fighter ran and stood between him and the Priest, protecting his companion.  
  
“Choutaro, who is this Man?” The newcomer said.  
  
“Shishido-san, I am not sure, he took a fighting position as soon as he saw me.” The priest answered.  
  
Hiyoshi changed his stance, focusing on the fighter now, he just wanted a duel, he did not harbor any dislike for Readceras, they had already lost, so the priest was not his target.  
  
“Duel me fighter, I only look for strong opponents, I don’t harbor any dislike for your priest friend.”  
  
“Fair enough, wooden swords duel? That’s not very common for a monk, but I will do it.” Shishido answered.  
  
Hiyoshi got annoyed with the memory that he was a Monk which used weapons and went to give the first attack, activating his swift strikes. The fighter dodged it well, and parried the next blow, Hiyoshi took a step back and dodged Shishido’s sword slash, he could clearly see the other was not used to wooden swords but he still kept attacking.   
  
It was a long fight, Shishido was stronger than him with a difficult to break defense, he kept making swift strikes with the sides of the sword but to no avail, the fighter did not even move. When he was starting to get tired, the priest finally spoke again.  
  
“You two, please stop! Nobody will win this duel”  
  
Hiyoshi took a step back, removing his fighting position, he was going to lose his advantage if they had kept fighting.  
  
“Was a good duel, Monk.” Shishido let go of his sword and stood his hand.  
  
Hiyoshi returned the handshake, having enjoyed the duel. After a talk that night, he would end up joining the friendly duel on their road South.


	14. Last Letter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The last page of our tale on the creation of the empire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading this, it was a pleasure to make! I hope I could incorporate our dear Hyotei boys on a RPG setting.
> 
> Enjoy!

**Author's Note:**

> The general Lore, classes and stats are based on the Pillars Of Eternity RPG. I did not use the complete lore and changed some events dates and the description of some stats and classes to fit my convenience and be clearer for Non-RPG players to understand.
> 
>  
> 
> This gift was a real pleasure to make, I absolutely love Rpg's and sorting my dear Hyotei Boys into classes was great! I ended up doing a personal profile for each of them with a side story because I just could not left anyone hanging, I just could not solely focus on shishido/choutaro but I hope you like it, Smog!
> 
> P.S. I separated this into small chapters so the images are more pleasant to read, enjoy!


End file.
